Problem: Simplify and write the result as a common fraction: $$\sqrt{\sqrt[3]{\sqrt{\frac{1}{4096}}}}$$
Explanation: First, notice that $4096=4^6$.  We can begin simplifying from the innermost square root: $$\sqrt{\sqrt[3]{\frac{1}{\sqrt{4096}}}}=\sqrt{\sqrt[3]{\frac{1}{64}}}=\sqrt{\frac{1}{4}}=\frac{1}{\sqrt{4}}=\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$$